Warriors are Dancers with weapons
by nusaiba
Summary: A girl with optimism that can lift anyone’s sprits comes to Camelot and distinguishes one knight in particular, determined to make him smile.TOC
1. Chapter 1

The celebration for the prince's first summer was quite inappropriate for children, as the prince had dozed off after about half an hour into it, and now it had been reduced to a charade that basically involved drinking, wooing, and dancing that would most likely scare the Childs eyes for eternity.

"Okay come on it's Amy's turn" Laughed Maratha drunkenly, to her friends. they were playing a game they always did when they were at parties, and being as Amanda was here for barley 2 months the girls who were Martha, Laura, Nikkei, and Cindy had decided to include her in the game for this party, whether it was out of care or just evil intent was yet to be found out.

"I'm sorry" Said Amy nervously. "But I still don't understand how to play?"

"Oh darling it's easy." Said Laura hiccupping at the end "we pick a guy any guy and you must convince him to dance with you no matter who he is okay darling." She finished eyeing the girl. Who nodded?

"OH I know." Screeched Nikkei suddenly "how about Sir. Tristan?"

"OH MOST DEFFINATLY." Said the group causing Amy to jump.

"Oh alright which one is he again." She asked dreading it being Venora's husband but no that was Bors as best as she could remember oh she was always horrid with names!!

"That one over there .the one next to Lancelot, he's the one we challenged Cindy to dance with." Said Martha pointing to the knight who had always been quit solemn when he came in. though she couldn't understand why they all looked like they had won the lottery after all it took Cindy three seconds to convince the other knight why was this one any different?.

"Okay." She said took a breath and walked over to him with determination.

"Hey Lancelot looks like there's another one coming." Said Gawain pointing at the new girl who arrived in Camelot not two months ago.

"She's younger than the rest you gonna put up a 'struggle' this time?" added Galahad eyeing up the girl who couldn't be more than 17 summers.

"I don't think so she's a beauty." Answered Lancelot smirking and that she was she was dressed in black a dress that moved to her every move like air her eyes were shining green even from such a distance and her hair was some what of ash blonde or brown that made her eyes look cat like.

She finally arrived at there table took a breath as Lancelot Pushed up his chest looking expectantly at her when she shocked them all by asking: "Sir Tristan would you like to dance?" it was lucky that only Galahad had taken a swig for now it was all over Gawain and Lancelot looked as though he had been shot.

"No" Tristan answered making her face drop but she was determined.

"Why is that Sir? Tristan after all this is a celebration is it not?" she asked smiling still.

This time he looked up and shocked as he may have been he didn't show it after all he was accepting one of those who tried to get to him often most likely on some kind of poll who would be able to bed him first it was funny actually to consider it but this girl had eyes like no other they were innocent and full of hope. So he answered as truthfully as ever.

"I don't dance." He stated which was true.

"But are you not a warrior?" she asked

"That's one way of putting it" he said with a hint of a mile adorning his lips.

"Well isn't that what dancing is?" she asked not understanding he frowned

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Dancing is the same move of the battlefield except it's your passion you're fighting so come now Sir. Tristan you have not danced all night and surely a warrior, a Knight of the round table no less would not let a celebration go without showing us how to fight will he." She said smiling knowing she had won. Speechless Tristan said nothing as was the fate o his fellow Knights who could not believe the girl had just got Tristan to dance.

The Music started and Amy pulled Tristan behind her into the center of the floor.

Were she started dancing with him staring obviously uncomfortable so as Amy had grown up with fighters she new what set them off and so she pushed him and him not expecting held on to her hands as they backed away.

"Come now show me how good this knight of legend is." she said as she moved around him. She tried to push him again but anticipating it he grabbed her hands and swung them around making her turn. She stepped closer on her toes she using him as sport as she lifted herself off the floor and he grabbed her waist and not so gently he swing her around when she landed on the floor he held her hand and swung her in again okay ppl its kind of like a salsa from here on in okay cant explain it as I'm learning it recently okay? So there

The song ended leaving both panting for breath and the crowd that had gathered around them into a heap of applause.

"Well Sir. Tristan who do you think won." She whispered barley coherent for him.

"Won?" he whispered back.

"was it not a battle of passion do you think you won or I did?" she said taking a breath not so used to dancing that hard though the crowd around them had thinned and now they were making there way back to his table.

"I would not know." He answered. She smiled and curtsied "fair enough good sir." she said leaving.

"Waite" he said and cursing himself for doing so. For as she turned her whole body seemed to move with the wind.

"What is your name?" he asked realizing he did not know it.

"Amanda though you may call me Amy. Good buy Sir, as I need to go back to my job or else I fear Venora's wrath."

"I'm sure." He said smirking

So she went back to the counter gasping she had never in her life felt so disoriented yet so giddy all at once.

"WOW Tristan never knew you had it in you." Said Lancelot slapping Tristan on the back earning himself a look that would kill that was obvious to him that if he were not his brother in arms then he would be dead in seconds.

The scout sat down quit lost in his thoughts what just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

In normal occasions the sun shining in Camelot would be something most welcome but as it happens this particular day the sun was as welcome as a Saxon's attack. The reason for such mentally disturbed actions was lead to believe because of the celebration the night before but the prince though adorable he may be was not to let anyone forget him, which is probably why the knights were nursing hangovers that they never felt before fuelled by The amount of Alcohol they drank last night and the beautiful sound of a baby screaming his lungs out.

"For the love of ANYTHING you find holly Arthur shut that child UP." Moaned Lancelot when the baby in question screamed louder.

"I can't Guinevere is at the baths and I don't know what's wrong I mean he's not ill I don't think." Arthur replied looking exasperated at the child who just screamed louder.

"I'm dying." Moaned Galahad raising his head from the bucket where he was emptying his Stomach's insides.

"Go first will ya save my fall." Said Gawain rubbing his temple.

"Excuse me your highness." Said a girl coming into the room causing every single face to turn towards her glaring. "Oh sorry I just was looking for Bors; Venora wants to see him about something urgent, what's wrong with the prince." She said looking at the baby who by now some would think his throat would have given up.

"Oh WHO KKNOWS he's the spawn of some demon if you ask me." Said Lancelot glaring at the child.

She stepped over to the child and almost laughed the reason for the kid's exasperation was obvious so she picked him up and rocked him. "Hush sweetie hush its ok its okay shh." She settled him over her shoulder and turned to the knights who were starring at her in awe.

"What?" she asked thinking she had grown horns or something?

"Arthur is this one of your Angels?" asked Lancelot.

"I would think so too Lancelot." Said Arthur smiling from ear to ear.

"Well anyway, umm Bors Venora needs to see you and if I were you I would wear your armor." She said smiling.

"Oh bloody-".

"Bors not in front of the baby." Warned Guinevere coming in.

"It's about bloody time do you know that your son does not shut up are you aware of that?" said Arthur jokingly at his wife.

"Oh know he's MY son apparently he's only yours when he's fed, quite, and smiling?" Retorted Guinevere obviously not in the best mood in the world.

"Sorry my dear only jesting." He said his hands up in defeat.

"Were is said son anyway?" she asked after rolling her eyes at her husbands antics.

"Oh here your highness he just fell asleep." Said the girl pointing herself out.

"Goodness who shut the baby up." Said Tristan coming into the room and earning an amazing glare from the queen.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our notaries dancers reunited." Said Lancelot smirking at both the girl who he could not for the life of him remember her name and Tristan.

"Oh hello there." Said the girl whatever her name was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Amy." He nodded taking a seat at the round table.

"Oh you remembered I'm so touched so what's your plan today?" she said getting everyone in the room to look at her like she had just said she was going to kill the king she seemed to be getting those looks a lot lately she had to work on that.

"What?" he asked betraying a bit of confusion on his face.

"Well I was thinking since I won the battle yesterday you could spend the day with me after all I don't work in the mornings and I get quite bored alone so are you free?" she finished smiling and putting the sleeping prince in his crib.

"Ya he's free." Said Lancelot.

"Freer than ever." Added Gawain and Galahad grinning like a couple of hyenas.

"Great I'll meet outside. Bors please come before Venora actually come s in here after all if she kills me you wont be able to torture Tristan later about spending time with me." She said grinning she curtsied and then left. Tristan later followed after pining three knights by there clothes to the wall with a bunch of knives.

"Hey." She said almost jumping when he came out he nodded in return.

"I don't remember you wining the battle yesterday." He said as they began walking.

"I asked you who won you didn't answer?" She said looking at him with false ignorance.

"But I don't recall us having any steaks involved in the winnings?" he retorted an eyebrow raised.

"But didn't I tell you dancing is fighting in a different battlefield and in a fight or battle aren't there always a prize for the winner as there is for the loser?" she asked.

"but in that case you are fighting for your life so is living your prize?" he asked back.

"No". She said simply

"No?"

"well yes because it depends on which you favor for although you die you move on to a more peaceful place one were there is no stress no war no blood no anger no nothing just peace, but if you favor life than that would be losing if you do not than living would be your lose." She stated.

"Then why fight if you do not want to live?" he asked as they continued walking toward no where in particular.

"Because the challenge is what you keep you going." She said simple factly

"And how do you claim to know so much of the battles which we might lead?" he asked curios.

"I have been dancing for a long time". She said smiling mysteriously. As they fell into a silence they kept walking now reaching the market which was mildly full today.

"Well then what shall we do?" she asked getting tired of the silence that had settled. He only shrugged. She pressed her lips together thinking hard.

"Teach me Sarmation." She said suddenly causing him to almost trip but just barley earning a giggle from her.

"Teach you what?" he asked bewildered at both the insinuation and the fact that he was so easily startled by her speech.

"Sarmation did you not hear?" she asked innocently.

"Well yes I heard but why would you want to learn Sarmation?" he asked looking down at her quizckly.

"Why not?"

"Have you ever been to Sarmatia? Or do you ever plan on going?"

"Do you?"

"What?"

"Why haven't you returned to Sarmatia is it not your home?"

Tristan frowned, "I have nothing left there and Arthur is here I serve him proudly." He said simple factely.

"oh." She said. Suddenly falling silent.

"Why are you silent?" he asked getting tired of the silence.

"Thinking."

"Of?"

"you know your quite nosy for some one who doesn't talk at all how do you expect me to carry on a conversation when you end it so quickly?" she asked

"sorry." He said unsure if she was angry or teasing.

"Don't apologize I'm not mad." She said smiling.

"Okay tell me about yourself." He asked looking at her hoping that that will suffice.

"Why don't you tell me about your self what am I compared to the great Samaritan knight?" she asked thoroughly enjoying teasing him know.

"please." He said not really wanting to talk as they had now arrived in the market and every eye was upon them and tongues that couldn't stop wagging his name behind hands that were supposed to keep it out but did little, he inwardly hoped she wouldn't notice as she seemed not to have up till now.

"Fine, my full name is Amanda Formido I lived in almost everywhere or so I like to believe umm what else would you like to know?" she asked not really knowing what else to say.

"Why are you in Camelot?" he asked while as discreetly as possible leading them away from the market.

"My brother died a couple of months ago and His fiancé knew Venora and sent me hear telling me I could get a job and a room for little." She said playing with a strand of her hair.

"Your brother died only a coupe of months ago?" he confirmed astonished that anyone could be so happy with a loved one lost.

"Ya. Anyway why are we in the training grounds?" she asked looking around and skillfully avoiding the subject as they had ended up in the midst of the training grounds were Lancelot and Gawain were sparring the latter losing quite gracefully.

Tristan looked up not noticing that his feet had most likely led her to be where he was comfortable unfortunately his brothers were not those he wanted to see at this very moment considering the currant company. Though before he could answer or steer her away from the eyes of the Knights Lancelot's voice called him back with urgency.

"TRISTAN, why we weren't expecting to see you here so soon care for a spare Gawain here is tiring me." Apparently the knight hadn't noticed Amy and maybe just maybe he could but ah life was most unkind for at the exact moment he was about to retreat Gawains eyes landed on her and flickered back to Tristan fiendishly.

"Why Milady forgive Lancelot's rudeness but perhaps you could entertain us with a duel?" he asked bowing a bit too long to try and mark it off as respect but pure mockery.

"You want me to fight?" she said her brow creasing slightly.

"Oh, well milady we were wondering if someone as skilled as you are on the dance floor might be the same in a duel as how did you put it _Dancing is the same move of the battlefield _am I right." Asked Lancelot catching up.

"Touché Lancelot that is what I said so which of you deadly men shall I be fighting today?" she asked smirking at there unstaunched faces at her agreeing. Though she could not see it Tristan was smirking and holding in a laugh that was quite rare for the elusive scout.

"Why how about Tristan." Suggested Galahad joining the conversation from his seating place were he was sharpening his blade.

This of course made the almost laughing scout shut up immediately to Amy however it was news of no misfortune what so ever.

"That's great." She said then noticing Tristan's posture added "if that's ok with you of course."

"It's fine." He said and then gestured for her to follow him.

"OOOH I want this one." She said pointing at a blade that had to way at least twice as she.

"It's too heavy." He said "try this one." He said giving her one of the light blades that's actual blade had been dulled for practice. She took it tried it smiled then made a face earning a look from the scout as to question her sanity.

She sighed heavily; "its not pretty." She said.

"It's not what?" He asked

"Pretty, its fine but it isn't pretty. "She said still potting.

"I have heard of weapons being called many things but pretty isn't one of them." He said a smile playing at his lips.

"Perhaps you haven't been around the right people after all, all weapons are used to kill shouldn't the last thing you see in the world be pretty?" she asked teasing him. He shook his head as they stepped out of the shed. "You are a child." He said laughter lacing every word.

"Well Sir. Tristan if I am a child than you are naught but a babe." She huffed good humouredly poking him with the blade.

"Tristan, Amy come now don't fight without an audience come here." Called Galahad.

They headed over there Amy laughing all the while, Tristan holding in his laughter.

"So on the count of three." Said Lancelot as they faced each other.

"You will go easy on me wont you?" she pouted.

He raised an eyebrow "for someone who is such a good dancer I doubt I'll have to." He retorted. As Lancelot sounded three. Making her lunge and him blocking thus reducing into a series of blocks and blows though Amy was mostly on the defense though with good luck according to her she put him on the defense three or four times. Eventually Amy tripped she said it was because Tristan tripped her but the truth was it was exhaustion. He pointed his knife to the side of her neck and said "Dead." Exhaling heavily.

"Not fair." She said crossing her arms on her chest and staying lying on the floor. Tristan raised an eyebrow and lent her a hand which she took grumpily and out of a stroke of genius she pulled him down and actually managed to get him off foot therefore when she kicked his legs he fell right on top of her.

"HELP I AM DYING HEEEELLLLP." She screeched as he heaved himself from on top of her.

"You tripped me." He pointed out lying next to her.

"True but that means I win again." She said."

"What??? You were dead how on earth does that count as the ability to trip your appoint." He asked bewildered.

She scrunched up her face trying to find an answer. Then sighing defeated.

"Fine so what will your reward be?" she asked eyebrows raised.

AND Cliffhanger Oh ya oh ya. runs from knives and forks.

Thanks to all my reviewers and I hope this one is better than the last. Tell me whatcha think.

Lots of love

N.J


	3. Chapter 3

"So lets go over this again, I'll need two changes of clothes though light ones so the horse doesn't try and kill me, and a small sword and what else?" Asked Amy laughter edged in every letter she uttered.

Tristan nodded absent mindedly trying to figure out why he had asked her to do this? For all rhyme or reason he could utter form all the things he could ask her he asks her to accompany him on his next scouting??? Was he mad? He must be, how he hoped Lancelot wouldn't get wind of this till after they left after all he was torturing him enough about her flowing him around all the time.

He came back to reality when he noticed a hand waving in front of his eyes. He looked qustiongly at Amy who happened to be the one waving her hand.

"Did you listen to a word I said?" she asked in mock disapproval.

He nodded, not wanting her to know that he really had no idea what she had said and by the unbelieving look she was giving him she knew that perfectly well already.

"Fine than this wont surprise you." She said and then in all confidence she kissed him!!! It wasn't a kiss like people would assume it was just a kiss on the cheek, nothing hugely blush materiel, but she was but 17 summers and kissing Tristan the elusive scout was something worth a blush no matter what.

To say he was surprised was something way underestimated she had just kissed him!!! He smiled and most smoothly said.

"Nop not surprised in the least." He said his smile growing when he noticed she had turned into a quite amusing crimson.

"Okay then." She stammered returning to the things she was preparing.

That night at the Traven things were as wild as usual but if you had eyes you could see that there was a difference in the way a cretin Traven girl acted. It wasn't a difference people easily noticed but it was one that Martha noticed and she was sure to alert her friends to it.

"Amy darling!" Lancelot exclaimed when she came to sever the knights who had just walked in.

"Lancelot!! Wow you look great my dear sir! Been working out in Cindy's bead again?" she asked as she poured the drinks a devilish smile on her face.

"Well only so I can look good for you darling." He said looking up at her from his drink that she had just poured.

She shook her head laughing then noticing the missing scout she asked. "Where is Tristan tonight?"

"Oh I don't know where is he?" asked Gawain noticing the missing Scout.

"Ya he came in with us." Exclaimed Galahad.

Then much to the knights' amusement said knight appeared right behind the little Traven girl.

"Oh well, Haler if you need anything. And not THAT kind of thing my dear Lancelot." She said smiling, then turning she yelped n surprise noticing who was behind her.

Then out of no where she started laughing hysterically quite amusing as no one had said anything though Lancelot suspected she could read minds and had just read his because he was about to say something quite hysterical. But this, THIS was mental

"Are you okay?" Tristan asked when she fell to the floor clutching her sides. Knelling beside her.

"I…am…not... really….sure……I can't…… stop……laughing." She exclaimed laughing between each pause though she didn't need to say that tears were now streaming down her cheeks and it was not sadness that had inspired them!!!

Noticing that every eye in the Traven was now on them Tristan not liking people staring picked her up and walked out.

She stopped about a minute or two later gasping for air.

"Are you okay?" he asked unsure of what to do at the moment.

"I'm fine Tristan, thank you." She said smiling and breathing heavily. After a minute or so of well just sitting there really Tristan unsure of what to do which of course vexed him horribly got up.

"Waite! Where are you going?" she asked still sitting though she had his hand clutched in her own and her eyes were reflecting the moon in a way that would make any lake envois.

"No where." He said sitting down beside her. "Does that happen to you often?" he asked referring top her outburst before hand.

"When I was about 7 I would sit out at night with my dad and we would just lie on the floor and look at the sky." She said dreamily as though she had not heard the question.

"Really." He said thinking he should drop it for now. She nodded and took his hand and started drawing invisible circles on it.

"Ya, he would say that there was nothing in the sky more beautiful than the stars. I disagree I think it's the moon nothing is more beautiful than anything I have every seen." She said moving to his other hand.

"Really?" he said again except this time it was lower closer to hers.

"Ya. You know Tristan." She said.

"What?" he asked wondering what she was doing to his hands as now she had resulted into running her fingers atop his own numerous times in a hypnotizing manner?

"I'm really looking forward to this scouting trip." She exclaimed taking his hands and kissing each one. Causing him to freeze WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?

"Come now I must go back to my job and you must go back to your friends." She said getting up and dusting her skirt off.

Saying nothing he got up and walked with her to the Traven her leading the way his brothers responded with drunken glee at his return, and said a bunch of things he barley understood as his mind was on one thing; what had he done?

**Hey guys ** I just relised I have no disclaimers on any chapter so heres one for all previouse and ones to come so I don't own King Arthur the movie the legend or any thing in between.

Thanks to my reviewers, Tristantsgirl especially . Please tell me what you think anything is welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

"No, no, no, no, NO." Amy shouted crossing her arms across her chest and stomping her foot with every 'no'.

"Come now Amy it really isn't that bad." Tristan urged trying as best he could not to let the laughter out for it was something of utter hilarity that a girl who would challenge him to a duel, HIM the dark scout that every maiden feared! And yet she was afraid of ridding a horse!!!

"That is easy for you to say TRISTAN, after all your tall and spry and for crying out loud you bloody well aren't afraid that the monster will eat you!!!" she huffed. She was absolutely aware that he was laughing at her and truth be told if he was to show it she would most defiantly beat him up or at least try.

"Look unless your planning on walking the whole way were going to have to deal with this, so come now out with it why are you afraid that Eclipse is going to eat you?" he asked in the same voice he used when he was talking to one of Bors's younger children and though he tried really hard his laughter was contained but his smile was not.

She huffed and looked away from him noticing the smile. She relented after a second or two. "Fine! When I was about 10 summers I was ridding with my brothers and the horse pushed me off his back which happened a lot but then he freaked totally and utterly and he tried to eat me!" she said nodding solemnly "go ahead." She added when she noticed the pained expression on Tristan's face.

Suddenly the stables were full of laughter loud and full of life. Tristan's laughter no less!! Something the stable hands gawked at even after he finished.

"How about this." Tristan said still chuckling. "You ride eclipse just this once and I'll make sure to get you a horse more your size."

"Your saying I'm small1!!" she teased bewildered though it was obvious that Tristan had not caught on because he looked stricken and mumbled something or other until she rolled her eyes; "Tristan dear will you never understand when I'm teasing you?" she asked then with no help and little effort she was on the 'beast', it took Tristan a moment or two to get out of his daze then he mounted and set forth.

"Why's she called Eclipse?" she asked halfway to the gate not enjoying the silence.

"HE is called eclipse because Lancelot named him so." He replied, the noticing she was displeased with his answer which was obvious as she was giving him a look he ha often noted on Veonra's face when Bors had yet again said something to displease her.

"You will have to ask him but mine is called Willow if that interests you." He added.

Her eyes shined with pleasure. "Willow?" she asked indicating that Of course she was interested.

"Aye Willow was my mother's favorite name she kept saying that if she might have a girl she would call her so." He said now they had reached the gate, and the guards were opining it.

"Why willow?" she asked it was not after all your normal everyday name.

"Willow means freedom." He stated and ass though fate was enjoying cliché's today the second Tristan had said freedom the gates had opened wide and spread out in front of them was nothing but open lands of green.

She smiled brightly and then looking at Tristan she gave him a look that was indescribable somewhere between complete happiness and fear.

"Race ya." she said to the wind as she galloped her horse forwad. She missed being on a horse the freedom she felt when she was on it brought her such joy even though in the back of her mind someone probably one of her voices was saying that tomorrow she will regret running her legs will be aching.

When Tristan usually scouted the forest was as quite as ever no one ever knew he was there. Apparently Amy was of different nature she kept tripping or falling or catching her skirt on something and right now she was face down in mud!!

Tristan was between annoyed and laughter!! How this girl could get him to laugh this morning that hard was beyond him but even now he was on the verge of laughter as she spat mud out of her mouth.

"Give me your dagger." She demanded reaching her hand out. His eyebrows shot right up.

"What?" he demanded still shocked.

"Your dagger sir Tristan honestly you'd think a warrior would catch on quick but NO!!!.." it was pretty obvious she was to continue her rambling until he gave her it so he did and she smiled trimphally and then she cut her skirt!!!!

She shortened her skirt so now it reached about an open hand above her k nee but she was not to fall again now HA! Noticing the open mouth look on Tristan's face she said "what?? Honestly you look quit a seen Sir Tristan, you know I really need to invest in a pair of pants I had one once you know had it made professionally and everything but there were so tight I couldn't walk with them, how was I supposed to work!." She stated looking at her handiwork proudly she had caught no flesh in her actions and that was something!!

"Why were they tight?" he asked not understanding why on earth she just ruined her dress it was quite a pleasant one after all.

"Because the wench that made them thought that the reason for me wanting them was not to wear for long." She said scrunching up her face trying to find a pleasant way to say she thought she was a whore.

Tristan nodded and kept walking as silently as ever and surprisingly so did Amy though he didn't understand why she had ripped her dress perhaps it was better if she did.

"I could have a pair made for you if you want." He stated after a while not enjoying her silence he usually went on these trips to be alone or away as he put it there really was no danger after all the Romans were out the Woads obeyed and the Saxon's gone but peace he was not sure would last long but he was enjoying it all the same.

"That's so sweet of you!" She exclaimed "can we rest now its midday." She asked she was not lazy and she loved to work but they had left not before dawn and it had been a busy if somewhat odd night at the Traven last night. He agreed and they set back towards the clearing they had left there horses in.

When they sat down Willow was extremely close to were Amy sat close enough in fact for her to pet her while she was grazing.

"If I had a child I would call her Vivian." She said out of the blue just when Tristan had finished starting the fire so he might heat up the food they had packed earlier.

"Why?" he asked still a bit out of it on why she would say such a thing!!

"It means life." She said beaming.

"Oh?" he said plopping next to her in a most odd fashion.

"Aye and If I had a child I would wish her nothing not beauty, not wisdom though by all means though stuff are important but they mean nothing if your not alive!!" she said taking in a deep breath and exhaling softly so it sounded like a song.

"I will be right if I assume you mean not only having breathing lungs and a beating heart." He stated studying her face as she dreamily nodded. Then she turned to I'm and asked "what about you?"

"What?" he asked not understanding the question?

"If you had a child girl as it is what I said I'd have what would you name her?" she said again.

"I don't think it would be wise for me to have children." He said looking at his boots.

"Nonsense no one knows if there going to be a good parent it is never known to us until we have that child and then it really doesn't matter because you will love said child so much there is no way you will ever do it harm." She said bending over so she caught his yes.

He chuckled softly and decided that it most likely pointless arguing with her as it was trying to stop the day from coming.

"A boy I would call Gavin as for a girl I think Amy is a beautiful name." he said looking up at her so she no longer had to bend forward. She blushed at the compliment. She was happy because she believed he had thought of it before or else how else would he know?

"Why?" she asked wanting to make sure that he wasn't just picking names out of a cap or something.

"Gavin means the white hawk and what better compliment to a child than to be named after something so great? As for Amy did you know it means beloved?" he asked a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"No I did not." She said this time full on grinning from ear to ear.

"Well here you go." He said handing her a plate of food which she accepted gleefully.

"How many brothers did you have?" he asked remembering her statement about her ridding with her brothers.

"You will not believe it but there were 7 eight ion all with me included." She said shaking her head as though she couldn't believe it.

"Were you close to all?" he asked not understanding himself why he was asking.

"No, there were 7 right? So in order Cowan was the eldest and I barley remember him he left when he was 13 to serve in the church much to my parents objections with him he took Craig the second, broke his mum's heart that one she was the apple of her eye. Then there was Cyrus, Dimitri and Gerick all three born together mum almost died then and there, Dimitri died when he was 7 the fever and Gerick well Gerick flowed his own way Cyrus was there till the end." A sad look dawned on her face when she spoke again she could see the tears in her eyes. "Then there was me my mum was so happy to finally have a girl they said she danced her heart out even though she was still suffering from the aftermath of labor then there was Edward he was mine as they say though there was not but 2 years between us I always made sure he knew I was older I loved to death, mum died that time it broke many hearts when she did it was a day before when Cowan and Craig had left it was a sad ordeal I didn't understand." She finished then frowned not enjoying that she had tears down her cheeks she wiped them off and the noticing Tristan had finished with his plate so she set hers aside quietly and pounced on him he was thrown under her and laughter could be heard through out the forest.

"Why did you do that?" he asked her as she was starring down on him she was after all sitting on his chest!!

"I don't like to be sad please don't ask me any more questions about my brothers unless I tell you them okay?" she said seriously then she winked at him and leaned forward so there faces were inches apart.

"What are you doing?" he asked quite breathless and not just because she was crushing his ribs.

She said nothing and with a wicked grin bent down and kissed his... NOSE????!!!!!

She then rolled over laughing apparently forgetting that she had cut her dress as now her entire legs were uncovered with her taking no notice!!!

Tristan not enjoying being teased figured he could find a way to pay her back so quietly and quite cunningly he leaned beside her brushing his fingers against her thigh so lightly she didn't notice at first and when she finally did she yelped and got up reds in the face.

"Tisk, milady you should not go around like that it's really tempting." He said causing her to blush even brighter!!

"Hush. Come now I'm bored and I think you should entertain me seeing as you think I'm tempting." She demanded sitting on a rock and doing her best impression of royalty.

"How would like that done?" he asked bowing a bit over the top.And in about 5 minutes laughter was riniging through the forest greatly defeating the purpose of the outing in itself.

"I'm going to kill you." Amy stated when she saw Tristan again after the scouting trip.

"Why is that?" he asked as he put another arrow in the bow he was using after all they were at the training grounds.

"Because I can't walk that's why." She said as though it was obvious and grabbed a bow as well, and putting in an arrow.

"Why can't you walk?" he asked watching her shoot the arrow she had put in and though it landed a bit of the target it was still an excellent shot.

"Let's see if someone else will relies why okay? Hey Gawain can I ask you something?" she said shouting the last part as the knight looking extremely confused though wearing a bemused smile at Tristan's expression came over.

"Yes milady." He said eyeing Tristan through the corner of his eye.

"Tell me what happens to some one who hasn't ridden a horse in at least three years rides one all the sudden and actually runs with it…etcetera?" she asked smiling quite mischievously as she closed one eye to try and hit the target again this time it did and surprisingly enough it hit it right in the middle!!

"There sour for at least two days quite horribly when I first started training Marcus one of the knew knights he wouldn't be able to walk the next day." He stated looking at the arrow she had shot with a look that was quite unreadable.

"Thank you Gawain." She said smiling then turning on Tristan with a told you so look.

"I did not know it would hurt you so I'm sorry can I be of help?" he asked trying to hide his amusement at her childish behavior.

"Yes you can carry me back to my room." She said nodding in approval.

Hey guys sorry this ends this way but I'm suffering from extreme writers block though I wanted to update cuz I'm not going to be able to for at least 10 days my mid terms started, so thanks to my reviewers; Thanks and I don't think she does know what she's going to do either for she never tells me, as for Lancelot you'll just have to wait and see. Hope you like this chapter. REVIEW people its easy come on please.

Lots of love

N.J

PS: pray for easy ridding through my midterms please.


End file.
